Interview mit einem Dunkelelfen
Als ich vor kurzem die hiesige Taverne besuchte, hatte ich zufällig eine recht seltene Begegnung: ein Dunmer (oder Dunkelelf)! Es war erst das dritte Mal, dass ich auf meinen Reisen überhaupt einem begegnete und das erste Mal, dass einer nicht versuchte, mich umzubringen. Indem ich die Chance ergriff (und mein Schwert etwas fester fasste) trat ich auf ihn zu um zu sehen, ob er zu einem Gespräch geneigt wäre. Wenn er auch nicht wirklich umgänglich war, gelang es mir doch, einiges über sein Heimatland Morrowind und sein Volk in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ich habe von dem Vulkan in eurem Land gehört und mich gefragt, welche Gefahr er darstellt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein aktiver Vulkan im Hinterhof unbedingt sicher ist … :Alvur Relds expatriiert; Landbesitzer; lebt in Colovia :Da habt Ihr Recht, mein Herr, aber ein Junge würde sich an alles gewöhnen, wenn er nur lange genug da lebt, schätze ich. Vvardenfell ist nicht gerade sicher, aber unsereins hat im Umgang mit ihr schon eine ganz ansehnliche Geschichte. Wir wissen unsere Häuser so zu bauen, dass ihre Asche abrutscht und beobachten den Wind, um von einem großem Ausbruch zu erfahren. Aber sie hat schon eine Weile nicht mehr rumort, nur die nördlichen Wildnisse bekommen überhaupt noch ihre Erschütterungen mit. Ehrlich gesagt würden die meisten von uns ganz vergessen, dass sie überhaupt da ist, wenn ihre Silhouette nicht ständig über dem Horizont thronte wie die Mutter Eurer Mutter. Einer meiner Freunde meinte, dass der Vulkan wertvolle Metalle und Edelsteine aus den Tiefen der Erde an die Oberfläche bringt, wo sie sich dann anreichern würden. Ist da etwas dran? Gibt es irgendwelche Metalle, die in Morrowind wegen des Vulkans oder sonstwie einzigartig sind? :Alvur Relds: :Ihr habt das Glück, sogar etwas davon zu tragen, mein Herr. Der Ebenerzharnisch, den ich da unter Eurem Umhang glänzen sehe - das ist Gottesblut aus unserem Vulkan. Heute tragen es viele von euch Westlern, da uns das Kaiserreich die feinen Wege des Handels gezeigt hat. Woher habt Ihr das, wenn ich fragen darf? Legenden berichten, wie meine Ahnen in Boethiahs Tagen das Blut Gottes zu schmieden lernten, es ist also ziemlich heilig, wenn Ihr versteht. Es ist eine Schande. Heutzutage nur noch Exportware heutzutage, nehme ich an. Trotzdem habe ich hier noch keine Glasrüstung gesehen, und die ist noch mehr als eine Spur stärker als Ebenerz. Ich habe ein paar Geschichten über die seltsamen Kreaturen gehört, die euer Land durchstreifen. Welchen gefährlichen Tierarten würde ein Abenteurer in Morrowind ins Auge sehen? :Alvur Relds: :Ein was? Abenteurer? Ihr Westländer geht seltsamen Geschäften nach, so viel ist sicher. Aber es gibt Viecher in Morrowind die ich wirklich froh bin vom Hals zu haben. Vor allem die Himmelslampen, große Gastaschen mit Speeren als Füße; die werdet Ihr in Hochfels nicht finden. Und Nixhunde, die sind übel, wenn ihr keinen Schamanen dabeihabt, um sie gut abzurichten. Und Ihr habt noch keinen Ork gesehen bis Ihr einem Malahk-Ork begegnet seid, wie sie brüllend in den nördlichen Hügeln ‘rumlaufen. Die lassen die Orsiniumjungs wie Waschlappen aussehen. Ach, und die Skribs! Ich kriege immer noch die Krätze wenn ich an die Skribs denke, mein Herr. Feiert Euer Volk irgendwelche Feiertage zusammen mit dem übrigen Tamriel (so wie Narrentag, Zweite Pflanzung etc. …)? Und welchen Feierlichkeiten könnte ich überhaupt beiwohnen, wenn ich eine Dunmerstadt besuchen würde? :Alvur Relds: :Nun, mein Herr, Ihr werdet kein Theater wie bei euch Westländern vorfinden. Weder in der Öffentlichkeit noch sehr viel im Privaten, mein Herr. Den Narren zu geben wie ihr Westländer, zu trinken und sich aufzuführen … nun, bitte um Verzeihung, mein Herr, aber das erscheint einfach nicht angemessen. Und ich glaube, dass es vor allem die Kaufleute sind, die bei euren Kultfesten huldigen, wenn ich’s mal so sagen darf. Wir dagegen nehmen unsere heiligen Tage sehr ernst. Zu Dreieinigkeit - was Eure Leute als Neues Leben feiern - sitzen wir den ganzen Tag im Tempel und hören zu, wie die Laienbrüder Lektionen aus dem Leben der Heiligen vortragen. Feiertage sind eher Pflicht als Vergnügen. Ahnentag ist ein schönes Wiedersehen um den Clanherd - komfortabel mit Freunden und Familie, still und respektvoll gegenüber den Herdgeistern - gutes Essen und kleine Geschenke. Für euch ist das „Geschichten bei Kerzenschein“ mit dem ganzen abergläubischen Unfug über böse Geister und Gespenster. Müssen eure Behausungen und Dörfer wegen dem Vulkan und seiner ganzen Asche irgendwie anders angelegt werden? :Alvur Relds: :Wie gesagt, mein Herr, wir haben die Hütte mit schrägem Dach schon vor langer Zeit gemeistert. Und die Handwerker haben das Harzgeflecht für Fenster und dergleichen perfektioniert. Wenn sie einen wirklich starken Fall erwarten haben wir auch Netchbullenplanen - zieht die Nachts über Eure Kuppel und am nächsten morgen einfach wieder ab. Große Städte wie Vivec haben die Aschefeger, eine Gilde von Besenschwingern, die gutes Geld damit verdienen, nach der Asche sauberzumachen. Ich bin aber kein Experte für Dunmeri-Architektur, auch wenn ich darüber im Tempel gelernt habe. Die Priester würden Euch sagen, dass sich all die spitzen Dächer und schrägen Wände aus der Anwendung verantwortungsbewusster religiöser Themen (wie etwa dem Dreieck) statt, ähm, ökologischer Notwendigkeit ableiten. Was war noch gleich die Frage? Ich habe gehört, dass Holz in Morrowind wegen dem durch die Vulkanasche reduzierten Sonnenlicht Mangelware sei. Ist da etwas Wahres dran oder hat sich die Vegetation genug angepasst, um Holz für Gebäude, Konstruktion, Brennstoff etc. zu liefern? :Alvur Relds: :Holz ist gar nicht mehr so selten seit das Kaiserreich gekommen ist. Wir haben Bauholz in den Velothis und auch im Süden gibt es gute Gehölze. Aber die meisten von uns bleiben trotzdem bei Korkwurzholz, das so gut wie überall wächst, wo Asche in die Erde eingegangen ist (was sicher nicht zu selten vorkommt). Wie ist es Morrowind mit Tiber Septim ergangen, als er die Provinzen erobert und vereint hat? :Alvur Relds: :Nun, mein Herr, da ich zwanzig Jahre mit den Legionen gedient und die Standarte des Kaisers getragen habe würde ich natürlich gerne sagen, dass er überall geliebt und geachtet wurde. Aber wir stehen nicht gerade auf der fremdländerfreundlichen Linie wie ihr Westler und bedanken uns bei euch auch nicht für die Einmischung. Ich habe im Dienst ein paar Katzenmenschen und sogar Echsen kennengelernt, manche von denen sind keine üblen Kerle. Aber ein Volk sollte an sich selbst halten, wenn Ihr versteht, was ich meine. Und das ist nicht der Weg des Kaiserreichs. Wenn ich mich so umschaue kann ich in der Vereinigung der Provinzen nicht viele Vorzüge erkennen, wenn man nicht gerade eine fette Händlerkatze ist, oder vielleicht auch Soldat. In welchen Berufen betätigt sich der durchschnittliche Dunkelelf? Ich habe vage von Staubhändlern und Käferzüchtern gehört … sind das die häufigsten Arbeitsfelder? :Alvur Relds: :Bei „Berufen“ würde ich annehmen, dass wir von Ehrenmännern sprechen, mein Herr, wohlgebildete Leute. Ehrenmänner sind Hausvolk, deren Vertreter oder Brüder im Tempel. In den Städten gibt es Händler und Handwerker, ganz wie bei euch, und auf dem Land Bauern, ganz wie bei euch. Aber ich schätze, dass Ihr auf die Aschländernomaden hinauswollt, die Rieseninsekten hüten. Daran denken Fremdländer wohl, wenn sie Morrowind hören … aber es gibt nicht viele Aschländer und die meisten Dunmer würden lieber im Meer als in den Aschlanden leben. Ich war schon immer neugierig, was die Lebensdauer der Elfen angeht. Wir alle wissen, dass sie viel länger als alle anderen Völker leben, trifft das auch auf die Dunmer zu? Wie viele Jahre würdet Ihr brauchen, um als “alt” zu gelten? :Alvur Relds: :Nun, ich bin fünfzig, habe meine zwanzig Dienstjahre abgeleistet und stehe in den besten Jahren. Ich erwarte noch weitere fünfzig gute Jahre, dann werde ich alt, langsam und plaudere noch zwanzig, dreißig Jahre mit den Alterchen am Herdfeuer. Ich habe Mer gekannt, die in ihren späten Hundertern immer noch einen scharfen Verstand hatten und von Leuten gehört, die zweihundert oder älter sind. Meine Familie macht es gewöhnlich so bis 120-130, wenn wir nicht gerade krank oder sonstwie ausgestochen werden. Hat euer Volk irgendwelche einzigartigen Formen der Magie entwickelt oder sind eure Magier nicht anders als die in meinem Land? :Alvur Relds: :Noch einmal, mein Her, glaubt nicht, dass wir um jede Ecke Zauberläden hätten wie ihr Westler. Natürlich wird man dieser Tage Gilden in den meisten großen Städten finden, aber das seid ihr Westler, die sich in Morrowind einrichten - nicht die dunmerische Art. Jedwede Magie, die keine Tempelmagie ist, wird bestenfalls für etwas komisch gehalten und schlimmstenfalls für schwarz und böse. Alle Häuser verfügen natürlich über ihre Magier und jedes Dorf wird einen oder zwei Heckenhexer haben, aber nicht von der respektablen Sorte. Beschwörer, Nekromanten und derlei, nun, die stecken wir direkt auf den Pfahl, wo sie hingehören. Und dann gibt es natürlich noch die Telvanni-Zauberer, die sind anders - wie die Altmeri-Hexenmeister, heimlich in ihren Türmen und heimlich in ihren Angelegenheiten. Weiß nicht viel über sie und will es auch nicht, Herr. Ihr wollt Euch nicht mit denen anlegen. Das ist alles, was ich weiß. :Und nun, mein Herr, glaube ich, dass die Dame dort mein Essen bringt, wenn Ihr mich also entschuldigen würdet? ''Obwohl ich noch die ganze Nacht durch hätte Fragen stellen können, war ich damit recht deutlich entlassen. Es war eine kurze, aber sehr interessante und nicht ganz unerfreuliche Erfahrung, mit dem Mann zu sprechen. Wenn sich eine Geschäftsgelegenheit im Osten ergibt, sollte ich vielleicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen, dieses Land zu besuchen. '' Links und Anmerkungen *Original auf UESP *Übersetzung aus dem Tamriel-Almanach Kategorie:Out-of-Game Texte